Ruffle My Feathers
by DomOx
Summary: Damon Salvatore has fallen on his luck. Everything isn't going right, so he goes left. Rated MA: Sexual Content, Language. Explicit themes. Supernatural horrors.
1. Chapter 1

**R**uffle My **F**eathers

* * *

**S**ummary: **D**amon **S**alvatore has fallen on his luck. **E**verything isn't going right, so he goes left. **R**ated **MA**: **S**exual Content, **L**anguage. **E**xplicit themes. **S**upernatural horrors.

* * *

Ruffle **M**y Feathers

* * *

"Do we have to go through this again?" The dark haired male asks. He leans his head back, letting out a horrid groan. He's tired. He'd rather have his fangs and cock inside of something warm or even the woman standing before him. But he's been there. Done that. He rolls his eyes, turning his bare back on her to head towards his cabinet. He needs a stiff drink, a strong one.

"Damon, this is my best selection. I know you have a thing for brunettes…" The blonde behind him begins to start.

He cuts her off, turning his dark blue eyes at her, nothing but base in his voice. "We talked about this, Barbie. I'm not interested in brunettes. I want to try something else. Something new." He groans again, grabbing for his bottle of bourbon. Just the thought of a brunette cleaning his house, bending over in the outfit he had handpicked himself. He nearly vomits. He shakes the thought from his head, pours himself a glass. To distract himself. To push the thoughts away.

Once he's done pouring the glass to the rim, he turns back to face her. He's all serious now. He's done playing around. "I want blondes, human blondes." His sentence is filled with demands. As he throws himself on his couch, he hopes she understands how serious this is. He wants it done by tonight.

She snorts, lets out a little laugh. "Trying to replace me, Damon? Why have second best when first is always better?" She crosses her arms, walking over towards the couch, jutting out her breast, bending down to lean over him. Her hands reaching for his own to move them on her shoulder as she sits down in his lap. Her voice comes down to a whisper. "I've always loved your ass." She playfully growls at him.

Damon pulls himself to a sit, a smirk appearing along his lips as he presses his nose against the blondes. "Rebekah, we had a thing. Now you **are **a thing. Go find me what I want. Or should I tell my baby brother about our time in Paris?"

Rebekah quickly pulls herself away. She's across the room in seconds. The playfulness is gone. She's serious. "I was in Italy. I don't know what you are talking about."

Damon places the cup of bourbon to his lips, taking a heavy sip. "That's not what I remembered. Well, I wasn't on my back half the whole month. Or maybe the sheets were made in Italy?" He begins to ponder, mumbling under his breath the first thing that comes to mind. Rebekah begins to scowl, turning on her heel. She can't believe him. He wouldn't tell Stefan, her fiancée. Stefan had left her for Katherine and she had thought it would have been best to sleep with Damon. Plus she and Katherine had been best friends, for a short period. Damon was just convenient. She had just wanted to feel.

"I'll be back later, asshat."

She's nearly out the door when he replies, laughter in his voice. "You love my ass, remember, Bekah?"

* * *

Caroline Forbes trips over the stairs as her boss pushes her. Her hands are tied behind her back, her eyes are covered. The cold air is brushing against her neither regions and instead of being disgusted by the outfit she had to put on for her new _master_. It's only exciting. Most of the men she had worked for wanted her to be completely covered, only her face and hands could be shown. It had been nice. She knew the outfit wasn't alluring so they would put their hands on her. She secretly wanted them too, only in their line of work. She couldn't start it.

It was the master's decision to initiate anything between them. It was against the rules to come onto them unless they had stated so. Her job was to service her employer, made sure their needs were met, and continue on.

Caroline hated following the rules. She did her own thing, but ever since her dad's death and her mother's disown, she stopped caring. She had been working with Ruffle My Feathers for three years and hoped three more years in, she could become head maid. Then she would have a choice in whose house she cleaned. She'd be up there with Elena and Bonnie. She just needed to get through this guy first.

"Alright Caroline." Rebekah pulled the blindfold off of her eyes. Caroline blinked, the sun was high over her head, blinding her sight for a second. She groaned. "This is your new master's house. Damon Salvatore. Three more years here and you'll be riding along with Gilbert and Bennett. If only you survive."

Caroline felt the bind between her wrists break and she pulled them to her front, placing her hands over thighs by crossing them. She lets out a sigh, taking a cautious step forward to pull herself from the harsh rays of the sun only to pause. Not here.

She shakes her head, turning her head to face Rebekah. Her hair is high in a ponytail, a bright blue dress adorns her body. It's short, a slit on her right thigh, silver heel shoes. Caroline had chosen the outfit. It made the original vampire stand out.

"What Caroline?"

"Here? This is my new master." She gulps. She hopes not. She'd rather go clean Alaric's shabby apartment again. At least he stayed out of her way and he wasn't a part of her past.

Rebekah nods, stepping forward to knock on the door. "Yes. Damon Salvatore. Weren't you listening earlier on the way over?"

Caroline shook her head. "I wasn't. I was too wrapped up in my mind."

Rebekah nodded, running her tongue across her teeth, casting her eyes away from Caroline. Caroline sighed, bracing herself. If she would have been paying attention, she would have prepared herself for what was on the other side of the door.

Rebekah's eyes darken, veins appeared along her cheeks. She let out a snarl. "I've told you…"

Before Rebekah could get her hands around Caroline's neck, Caroline was yanked inside. The door slammed in Rebekah's face and she groaned in frustration before turning on her heel and walking away. She had a party to attend too anyway. Plus she hadn't seen Marcel in a while.

* * *

Caroline felt hot breath against her neck. Her legs were lifted off the ground, her back against the door. Her top was at her waist and his hands were on her hips.

"Fuck, I'm silently thanking myself for choosing this outfit. Only if I had known…" Each pause, he kissed her flesh, moving his head lower, his hands grabbing at the soft fabric that barely covered anything. "…it would have been you. I would have made you wear nothing."

He pulled at her half top with his teeth, tearing into it with the tip of his fangs, grinding his hardening length against her. She threw her head back, the back of her head hit the door with a hard thud. Pain flooded through her, but she quickly forgot about it once the cold air from the house brushed against her pebbled nipples.

"Oh fuck." She curses, the dress tears away and hits the floor. He's just as she remembered. His mouth. His voice. His hands, his skilled talented hands. His growing erection that's pressed against her thighs. Only her lace black underwear is stopping the intrusion, but it's dripping with her arousal. It's clouding the air. It's all she smells and him. They are all she smells.

Once his mouth meets her breasts, his hands slip underneath the thin material that's resting on her thigh is when she pulls herself to the present. This isn't what she wanted. Not his body. She has three more years of this and she'll be free. She can't allow herself to do this, plus three years in vampire years is almost nothing.

She pushes at him using all her strength to fight him. He's too lust driven to realize the sudden physical change in her. He just growls, moving his mouth to her other breast. Her eyes open widen. Her hands grab for his hair, using her nails to massage his scalp. It feels good. His hot wet tongue.

"Damon, please stop." She whines, trying once again. She pulls him from her. He nicks her, but it's just a sudden shot of pain before she slaps his face, falling to her feet. Her heels must have come off somehow once he had pulled her inside. She slips into them with demonic speed, fixes her dress, what's left of it and backs away from him.

She raises her hands up. He had fallen against the wall, but he's back to his feet, stalking to her. His fangs are out. "Caroline, you get back here. Or I will fuck you into the ground." His voice is raised.

The air feels colder. She can't breathe. She doesn't need to though. She states firmly. Her body growing warmer. She shouldn't react to him like this, but she does.. "No. I am your maid. I am here to clean." She fights back her own demon at the same time. It wants to come out, be with him. He is her sire, as well.

"You are here to fuck me and clean. You can fuck me again, blondie. Remember your birthday. Mine?"

Caroline shakes her head to fight the memories. It's a hole. He's a hole. She can't pull herself back in.

His nostrils flare and he stops. His eyes as black as his hair. He tilts his head to the side.

Her body grows even warmer. She's burning hot.

"You're wet for me, Care. Hot. You come here now or suffer my…"

"No. You stay the fuck away from me."

She wants to show him what she can do now. Back then, she couldn't fight him like she could now. She could break his arm, slap a tooth out. She turns on her heels to look around the boarding house. It's just as she remembered it. Nothing is out of place. A smile comes along her face. It makes her feel at home.

Suddenly, she feels air at the back of her thighs. She quickly jumps to the side, turning with speed as she begins to head up the stairs. She meant no.

Only she falls on her face as Damon pounces on her back. She feels his hands on her hips, then her ass. He smacks it. She fights him to get on all fours, throwing her head back to let out a moan.

"I knew I smelled something different. You're dead."

She winces at the word. Dead. Wouldn't he like to know it was he who made her like this? A vampire.

Only she says nothing, her body continues to grow hot as his hands rip at her underwear. She can't see anything, but she hears him inhale and groan. He presses his body against hers, it's hard, alert. She lets out a whimper. His jeans are rubbing against her sweet spot. She grabs at the edge of the stairs. Her knees are digging into the hardwood floor. It hurts, but it feels good.

She pulls one hand from the stairs, reaching around to grab at his jeans, ripping the button from them, tugging them down. She looks at him over her shoulder. He's shirtless, half naked. His length is hard and erect about ready to pierce her sex. "Something is wrong with you. You aren't supposed to fuck the dead. You have to let them rest." She states, even though her hand wraps around him, pumping him a couple of times.

"You were fucking the _dead_ before it was cool, Caroline." He groans out her name, near falling on her. "Now, remember my cock inside of you. I could fuck you forever and you won't need to stop."

Caroline opens her mouth to cut him off. It had happened once, on his birthday they had nearly had sex all day and only stopped because she had been worn out. Sore. Now with her being a vampire, she wouldn't have to stop.

She closed her eyes, letting her demonic features come forth. She lost control.

He eased into her, breaking her hand from him. She slapped it against the stairs, dipping her body lower, letting out a surprised yelp of a scream. She was so tight. He slaps both of her cheeks at how tight. It's even better than before. He throws his head back, slowly pumping himself inside of her. It's so fucking hot. He curls his upper lip up in pleasure, his fangs digging into his bottom lip, blood forms and drips down his lips to stain his chin.

Caroline throws her hips in tune with his thrusts. Her teeth pierce her lips. Blood falls from her mouth. It feels too good to even care.

"I missed you so fucking much. God…."

She says nothing in return. She had forgotten he liked to state his true feelings during sex. At first, she looked forward to it. He would whisper in time with thrusts his true thoughts, but this. She didn't want to hear what he was really thinking. She wanted to be fucked in the ground like he had just promised. She didn't want to feel. She pushes herself to a stand, balancing her weight on her knees, leaning back to find his mouth. He's bleeding as well as she. She doesn't want to feel emotion. She just wants to feel…

He grabs at her hips, quickening his thrusts. She lets out a scream, her release is almost near.

Their lips find one another. She bites at his tongue and sucks. He stills, slowing down his thrusts, only going deeper once they meet.

She orgasms, falling forward, almost near to hit her face. But he catches her, pulls out, and rolls her over on her back to sink back inside. His lips meet hers once again, thrusting harder.

The floor cracks with each time he moves.

It feels good. Her welcome home.


	2. Chapter 2

**R**uffle My **F**eathers

* * *

**S**ummary: **D**amon **S**alvatore has fallen on his luck. **E**verything isn't going right, so he goes left. **R**ated **MA**: **S**exual Content, **L**anguage. **E**xplicit themes. **S**upernatural horrors.

**A**uthor's **N**ote: This is to a very good friend of mine. I don't have much to say, but I'm glad I've meet them.

* * *

Ruffle **M**y Feathers: **Y**ear **O**ne

* * *

**F**all

* * *

Caroline mumbled under her breath as she wiped at the kitchen counter in front of her. She was supposed to be preparing a meal for Damon, her newest master, but she guessed that was out the window. He had been upstairs with the weather girl, Andy Starr for a long time. Feeding and splitting her apart. Caroline shuddered, remembering back in her human life when he used to do the very thing to her.

She groans, a certain chill ran between her thighs, brushing against her. She leans into the counter, bending over to rest. It had been four months since she had been touched and she's tried to get off on her own, but something about Damon. Her body wanted him, needed him badly. She hated the smug bastard.

She straightened herself once she heard noise, feet moving down the stairs. She pulls herself together, just the thought of what they were doing, it makes her want it. She inhales deeply, placing the rag down, folding it quickly before heading over towards the microwave to grab it, just in case he hadn't.

It's hot, intoxicating, but she doesn't take a sip. She paces herself, but is quick enough to beat Damon and Andy at the stairs. She smiles at them both, holding the cup out towards Damon. He grabs for it and places it to his lips.

Andy turns. "Damon, wine again? You drink too much. You better watch it before you get a beer gut." She reaches out to touch his covered stomach, but Damon bows down, raising the glass to her.

"It's coffee actually. I like to drink wine in the morning and coffee in the afternoon. It's breakfast and lunch to me." He teases, placing the cup to his lips, taking a soulful sip. Caroline's eyes falls on his adam's apple bobbing up and down. She bites back the chill.

"Anything else master? Does the lady want something as well?"

Andy raises both her brows in confusion only to shake her head. "No. You asked me that before I went up there…" Andy turns to Damon, moving to stand in front of, blocking out Caroline from his view. Although it didn't work. Andy even with her heels was too short. "She's your maid? She's too nice."

Caroline was nice? Caroline would rather rip out her throat.

"I told you." Damon finished the contents of the cup, reaching around Andy to hand it back to Caroline. She took it, bowing her head, taking slow steps back. "It's a favor. I'm paying her way through school and she gets to clean this mansion of mine. Now remember, what we discussed about."

Andy nods, never taking her eyes off Damon. It was only when she slipped on the crack in the floor that she focused again. She reached out with quick hands, grabbing for anything. Damon and Caroline caught her before she could grab anything.

"I thought you were going to fix the crack, Damon." She screeched.

Damon's jaw tightened, a half way smirk appearing along his features. He casts his eyes down as well as Caroline. The familiar tingle comes back. "I was, but it brings back memories." He pauses, his eyes never leaving the small crack. It's huge, it almost looks like a ditch. Damon chuckles, shaking his head, lifting his eyes to stare at Caroline. Lust was all she could see. "Caroline will see you out."

Caroline nodded her head and stepped back giving Andy space. She had a feeling what was coming next after Andy left. She would not give in. Two more years and she was out of here. She could deal with her own feelings towards Damon. This was nothing.

* * *

**A**ll **H**allow's **E**ve

* * *

"Damon?" Caroline knocked at his door. She hadn't heard from him since the last time Andy was here. Although she wasn't sure why what had happened would bother him, if that's what it was. From what she had heard, Andy had been asking questions about her. She wasn't sure why. She was just a maid, but abundance of questions seemed to upset him. Not soon after she took a breather, he sent her on her way. It pleased Caroline, she hated whipping up human food for the girl, but it was odd. Why would he almost lose his cool over that?

"Caroline, I don't need anything. Go away."

Caroline huffed, stomping her heeled foot. It should have pleased her, but she had dusted, wiped, and moped over everything downstairs. That was just to avoid Damon, but now she wanted to work on his room. It wasn't like she had a choice. She would have to clean this area soon. And her room was a spotless as the day she started to work. When the times he didn't need her, she would head for her room and just mope. If she didn't mope, she was trying to fight her demonic urges from going to him. Maybe he was doing the same.

"Damon, I'm not joking. You open this damn door." She yelled, pouting, sticking out her bottom lip. She was not pleased. Usually, she would just accept that her master would not need her, but her master was Damon. And Damon never stuck to himself. He was always sticking up after her.

It sort of bugged her that he wasn't.

"What for? Andy isn't at the door, is she? No visitors? Is there kids asking for candy?"

"No."

"Then go away. I'm busy…." He then became silent. Caroline huffed in annoyance. Fine, he would have the cleanest floor in town.

As she turned from the door, she heard a soft groan. She stopped in her tracks, looking back over her shoulder at the door. She was curious. What was he doing?

She slipped out of her heels, ran her hands over her dress to calm herself. She was not seriously going to do this right? What else was she going to do? Clean downstairs again? Sweep her barren room? She was the maid, his maid. She had a right to enter his room without his permission.

~.~

Damon threw his head back, trying to lose himself in the visuals. It had been working. He was close, but her voice had put a stop to it. It had made him realize how stupid he was. She was right outside the door. His thoughts of her wasn't going to help. He could fuck her, bend her over and make another dent in the wall. Probably in the floor. But Caroline, sneaky feisty little Caroline was in his presence. Had Rebekah known their history? Had Rebekah turned her just to upset him? Well it hadn't, it just confused him.

"Fucking hell. Caroline, I want to…"

He continued to work himself, slow hard pumps, something that Caroline would do. He lets out a hard moan, almost a whimper. He would just have to make himself believe that it's her hand working him teasingly. Not himself.

"Fuck blondie. Suck me off." He threw himself on the bed, laying back as he continued to work himself. He could feel the familiar twitch in his legs, the ache in the pit of his stomach. If only, fuck if only…

"Damon is this what you're hiding from me? I've had it in my mouth." She laughed.

"Caroline, shut up."

Was he so lustful for her that her voice was also a part of his brain? Was he that desperate?

"Damon."

He opened one of his eyes to look out before him. He quickly pulled himself to a sit up, eying her, inhaling in her sweet scent that seemed to suffocate him each time he took a step downstairs. Each time he was around her.

She was lucky with each of Andy's visits that he hadn't compelled Andy to watch them fuck. He was so close. Caroline's cheeks would turn red and her eyes. Her blue eyes would be filled with so much, had he read it correctly, jealously, that he harden. Her angry was a sight to explore. Memories of times he had taken her while mad and it…

He felt the familiar twitch in his legs, the ache in the lower pit of his stomach as he continued to pump.

"Stop that." She said firmly. Her hands raised to her hips.

"Or what? Gonna dust my cum away, Barbie. Fuck me." He spat at her, opening both his eyes to slowly take in the sight before him. He started from her hair, curly, wild. He tightened his grip, tugging on his length like he wanted to pull her hair. He fell to her eyes and then her lips, her kissable red lips. He wanted them on his skin, her sucking a part of his flesh. He slowed down his hand, shuddering almost. He continued on to her collar, towards the column of her throat. His fangs ached. The times she was human, he would sink his teeth into her, tearing into her flesh with so much urgency. Her breasts were perky in her white top, lace. It didn't take a blind eye to see her hardening nipples. His mouth watered to suck on them and he would if she just…

As if she had read his mind, she dropped her hands from her hips, grabbing at the thin material of the dress and slowly raising it up. His eyes shot to her stomach, he licked his lips, but he didn't move from his seat or stop his gesture on himself. The urge to fuck her was heavy on him, though.

Once the top was at her chin, then she bent forward and threw it off. It landed behind him, he heard it hit his headboard with a hard smack. He growled, running his tongue across his teeth. "Take a step towards me, very slowly." He demanded, his hand releasing himself from his grip to rest on his thigh as he watched her. His eyes going right back towards her breasts. She had on no bra. Was she making this easy for him? Or was she teasing him?

"Take it off. Everything blondie. I want a show." He smirked, raking his eyes over her body. He wanted her badly. His body was twitching to find some kind of release, either inside of her or on her. He would take whatever she would give him.

"Tell me what Andy Starr was about?"

Damon groaned, dipping his head. Was she really going to start this now? "She was _nothing_ to me. Just an old friend."

Caroline scoffed. Her hand slapped to her bare breast to cover them.

Damon groaned again, only louder this time.

"So, we're going to play that game? I reveal a secret. You undress to fuck me." He shook his head, adjusting his head to look at her, tilting it to the side to stare. He wished he could see through her hands. "I was using her for some information. It didn't work out. You know how humans are. They get annoying."

Caroline scoffed, but she removed one of her hands, resting that on her laced covered thigh. "Fuck, Care. I slept with her. I did have women after you left. I had too." He sighed, shaking his head. He threw his head back, throwing himself back to lay on the bed. "She was convenient. Nothing more. She's a compelled doll as you saw. She asked too many questions and I sent her on her way."

"Why?"

Damon closed his eyes. He could practically see her backing out to leave. She might as well. With all these questions, his erection was dying. Why couldn't she have left him alone?

"Do we really have to do this **now**, Caroline?"

Silence was his answer. He heard movement, but knew that it was Caroline moving about, probably backing out to leave. He groaned mentally. He shouldn't have said a word. He should have pounced from the bed and onto her. He could have mounted her like some beast and make another dent in his floor, leave it there like some reminder. A reminder for her to remember what they could do now.

He gave himself a minute, to breathe. He might as well put his clothes back on and leave. Find someone to relieve him of his...

His eyes shot open as he felt something wet and hot lowered onto him. He reached out with his hands, settling them on her hips. He dug his nails into her skin, letting out a choked unneeded breath, moving his hips up to thrust inside of her slick channel. She let out a soft moan, throwing her head back. Her hands came out to grab at his face, his shoulders. He snapped at her, grabbing for a finger to suck it into his mouth, twirling his tongue around the tip as he thrusted. He could feel himself grow harder with each thrust, with each noise that passed her red lips.

He ripped his mouth away from her finger, rolling them over so she was on the bottom. He sat himself on the back of his thighs, looking down at her. A grin appeared along his features. His heavy hand rested on her stomach as he pulled out, giving her a slight second to catch herself before he slid back in. "You fucking tease. Were you jealous?" He asked near breathlessly, she was tighter than last time he had had her. How did she do that?

She shook her head, rolling her hips into his pump. A smirk along her face. It didn't fade. "Never. I know I can do it better."

She slapped her hands to his chest, pushing him back with all her might. She let out a gasp, a near yelp as he pulled out. Her body throbbing to have him inside of her again. She moved herself to a sit, throwing herself on top of him, holding him down with her legs, her hands. She towered over him with her tight small form, eyeing him down like prey.

"I'm using you, Damon. Don't think we're getting back together."

Damon slapped one hand to her ass, guiding her along him. He hissed, his eyes near popping out of his head as she squeezed and released. Squeezed and release. He moved his other hand to grab at the back of her head, pulling her towards him. She fought him the whole way.

"That's fine, blondie. You're the one constantly _aching_ for me. You'll break before I do. I promise you."

She rolled her body into him, a slow hard grind that made his body rubbed against hers in the sinful way. She tried to laugh, a soft one, but only moans escaped her. "Promises are meant to be broken."

* * *

**C**hristmas **E**ve

* * *

"Stefan and his new girlfriend are coming. Prepare something human." Damon called out to Caroline as she adjusted the fire in the fireplace. It crackled and howl as she threw another log into it. She took a sly step back so the embers from the fire wouldn't hit her. She crossed her arms over her chest, turning around to face Damon. He was dressed in all black. His hair was untamed. He had the smell of blood on his breath. Fresh blood.

"I see you're in the Christmas spirit." He said, glancing over her choice of wear. She was dolled up, hair just as wild and curly. Red and white fabric, lace stockings, black heels.

"I thought it was appropriate for the occasion. Would it be alright if I went off to eat before I prepared the meal?"

Damon nodded, his eyes never leaving Caroline's frame. She could see the fire of lust dancing within them.

Caroline bowed her head as she turned on her heel to head towards the kitchen. Damon followed after her, hitting his tongue at the roof of his mouth.

"Answer me this, how did you become a vampire?"

Caroline stopped in her tracks, huffing. She tilted her head backward, her hands clenched tightly. "The car accident."

"I fed you my blood. You..."

"I still died, Damon. Remember Katherine? I was laid up in the hospital and she thought it would be revenge. You never told me you left her for me."

Damon bite the inside of his cheek. He didn't want to say his next words, but it fell from his lips. "I told you I'd do anything for you."

Caroline turned her head to face him. Her fingers still tight. "You shouldn't have tried to save me. I was a human and wanted to go out that way."

Damon scoffed, his brows raised, questionably. "What? So it's my fault you're a vampire? You weren't complaining when I was fucking you into the floor. Or when we shared that college girl together, Caroline. You are fucking confusing. Pick something. Be mad at me or..."

Caroline threw her hands into the air letting out a loud scream before charging at Damon, knocking him into the counter. She pressed herself against him, near wrapping herself around him like a coiled snaked. "I am mad. I'm more mad at myself for allowing myself to give in so easily. I can't do this."

"Do what? I'm not doing anything."

She sighs. Her next words are a pained whisper. "Treat me like a real maid, Damon. If you truly care about me, even just a little. I want this to stop."

"Treat you, like a real maid? Like one of my own?" He chuckles, grabbing out for her wrist. His grip is tight. She could feel her bones threaten to crack. "I'm not gentle, but if it's what you want."

He turns them around. Caroline finds herself bent over the counter. Her hands splayed out before her. She struggles to get up, but Damon's heavy hand placed on her lower back ceases all movement. She whimpers, fighting, but he slides his jean covered leg between her lace and spreads her legs as far as he can. He wastes no time in ripping off her bottom half, ripping a hole in her lace and piercing her. She grunts, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth to bite. It feels good. She can't deny that, but he feels cold.

She digs her nails into the counter,scratching at the wood as he begins to thrust. Her breast are smushed, but she says nothing. He's treating her how she wants to be treated. She fights back the moans, the pleas, the cries of her pleasure, but they escape her with each passing second.

And then, when it couldn't get any worse than Damon, her master, taking her on the kitchen counter. She heard a voice, she hadn't expected to hear in awhile.

"Well Merry Christmas to Stefan Salvatore."

If she was still human, she would have been as red as her suit.


End file.
